A Deal With the Cutie
by Whose Liner
Summary: Somewhere in Equestria, a dangerous hidden force is about to be unwittingly released from its restraints and the power it commands will change the life of one particular individual...FOREVER.


**Caution:** This work of fiction contains syrupy, sweet, sugary elements which could possibly induce diabetic seizures. Even if you aren't diabetic, you may very well become so after reading it. In fact, it might be beneficial to skip this story completely if you want to preserve your health or maintain any semblance of a normal life. You have been warned...

 **Disclaimer:** If owning " _My Little Pony_ " is wrong, then I don't wanna be ri-

Uh, wait a minute...did that come out correctly?

* * *

 **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - A Deal With the Cutie**

The land of Equestria is commonly reputed as a place of prosperity and peace. But some of the residents of Ponyville might disagree due to the fact that a bout of stormy weather was in operation. While this had the potential to force a change in one's plans for the day, the pegasi who were conducting the elements knew that it was necessary.

At the Carousel Boutique, its pair of inhabitants were also contemplating the rain, which started in the middle of the afternoon and was stretching into the night.

The renowned fashionista Rarity looked out the window and sighed.

"A true tragedy. One perfectly good day's purity interrupted in order to host this... _wet_ turn of events."

The unicorn turned to her younger sister, Sweetie Belle, who was tucked into bed.

"And you, darling...forced to cut your crusading activites short. Quite unfair."

"It's better than getting caught in the rain and catching a cold."

A crackle of thunder and a hiss of wind echoed across the sky, causing Rarity's eyes to glance out the window again.

"My word...I hope you'll be able to get some sleep with all that detestable noise abound."

"I'll be fine. It doesn't bother me that much. By the way, thanks for letting me stay over again."

"You're more than welcome, Sweetie. Despite the differences we've shared in the past, I do enjoy your company...even if I don't always adequately express it."

Rarity smiled warmly at her sibling and kissed her on the cheek.

"I dunno, you did a pretty good job just now."

The sisters giggled for a moment.

"Sweet dreams," she said before turning off the light and closing the door.

Rarity spent the next hour or so working hard on a trio of new dresses to sell. The task was exhausting, but more often than not, her efforts usually proved to be worthwhile.

Finally putting the finishing touches on her endeavors, she proceeded to sit down and relax with a fashion magazine and a warm cup of tea, which was promptly levitated with her magic.

 **BOOM!**

The teacup was almost dropped at the roar of thunder. Rarity let out a sharp gasp at the sound and disapprovingly looked out the window once more.

"That accursed weather!" she hissed. "If it weren't for the fact that thi-"

The unicorn went silent as she spotted the silhouette of what seemed to be a stallion running through the nasty storm.

Rarity couldn't be sure, but her intuition was telling her that for some reason, the individual outside was not running for cover or shelter from the rain.

"Why in the world would anypony be outside right now!?"

Why indeed...

* * *

A dark, gloomy, stormy setting happens to be the perfect atmosphere for meetings and dealings of the unenviable variety.

The figure in the rain was traveling on a path leading to said destination. He was known by the few who knew him as Short Stick. He wasn't as tall, strong or fast as other guys his age...and if you were to take into account the direction he was heading (literally and figuratively) on this night, it could be assumed he wasn't the smartest, either.

True to his name, Short Stick's cutie mark matched up precisely. A thin, shrimpy Y-shaped twig certainly didn't stand out much, not to mention he had a sparse number of friends and wasn't very talented. He didn't even have a family to come home to every night. But those traits didn't worry him nearly as much as the current situation did.

Unintentionally, he had gotten himself into a bit of trouble some months back in Manehatten. Short Stick bore absolutely no ill will towards anypony, but his lackluster common sense and not so bright decisions only served to make an unfortunate predicament worse. The set of circumstances culminated into an act of desperation.

Unbeknownst to most ponies, there exists an incredible source of hidden power in Equestria. At present, it resides within Ponyville and a successful attempt to draw it out would have to stem from the most extraordinary means.

Its "legacy" (for lack of a more suitable word) only exists in myth. But ask anypony in the know and they'll tell you the same thing...

This power is undeniably evil.

Prior to this night, Short Stick tried to gather as much information as possible about this vague phenomenon, which isn't saying much. No records or documents appeared to be kept; there wasn't even a footnote in the most detailed of history books. Inquiries regarding its origin was useless, as well.

The increasingly concerned stallion concluded that everypony in Ponyville either knew nothing or all lips were sealed. However, that all changed when he was recommended to a mysterious zebra living deep in the Everfree Forest. The zebra had one hint of a lead; a rumor that lodging a multi-colored gem into the ground of a wide open space on the first night of the new month would provide results. A dark blur would come and collect it, leaving a sealed letter in its place with non-negotiable instructions of where and when to meet.

Such a task didn't seem to hold much credibility, but no other options presented themselves.

Three days later, he found himself charging through a storm, determined to meet his prospective ally.

Hence, a little caution was in order and he kept reminding himself of that as he ran, not minding the cold raindrops constantly pelting against his light brown coat. Thankfully, he got a chance to catch his breath upon arriving at the prearranged location; a creepy, dark back-alley.

Clichéd as it was, the alley still provided a perfect spot to make a deal without risk of being identified or exposed.

Short Stick checked his watch; he was definitely on time. His gut was telling him two things...

First, tardiness wouldn't be permitted. No sensible pony would ever allow it, but when you're dealing with an unknown character who mostly exists by word of mouth...you'll want to especially enforce your sense of punctuality.

Secondly, there was an extremely high probability that his contact...

"So you've come."

...was already here.

Short Stick's sense of fear flared up in less than a sixth of a minute. His colleague (presumably another pony) stood in a huge shadow cast against a wall of one of the buildings. A black hooded cloak covered the entire body; the face couldn't even be seen. The dim environment also prevented the pony's height and body shape from being determined.

A low, gravelly, distorted voice emerged which some might imagine was not of this world. Short Stick had never heard anything like it before. It sounded male (sort of), but he wasn't exactly sure.

"So it's true! Y...you're for real...!" he stammered.

"Indeed I am."

"Listen, I...had...uh, that is to say-"

"Save the pleasantries. Let's get down to business."

The cloaked being held out a hoof.

"The **fee.** "

"Oh, right..."

Short Stick reached into his saddlebag pulled out a small pouch. The jingling sound it gave off indicated the obvious.

The pony opened the small sack and quietly checked its content, while the "client" bit his lower lip and nervously fidgeted.

"This is not a lot of money," the pony growled.

"Please, I...I don't have m-much...on me right now, but-"

"You're lying. Why don't you take a moment to pursue the truth? Honesty can sustain a pony's life span."

"Look, the amount in that bag is half of what we agreed on. You'll get the rest when it's all over."

"You'd better have it by then."

"I will...I promise."

Short Stick was shivering, both from the temperature and the ominous presence in the alley.

"Is something wrong?"

Mustering up as much courage as possible, he stood up straight and tried to explain himself as best he could.

"Your reputation preceeds you, I'm sure. But I've never dealt with... _anything_ like this until today! I had to follow a series of vague instructions through a multitude of connections just to find out how to get in touch with you! So...puh...please forgive me if I'm a little more than...um...dubious...about your abilities."

Ten solid seconds passed; some of the longest of his life. Until...

"Bold words...and wise ones."

Not surprisingly, this elicited an exhale of relief.

"In the interest of fairness, I'll give you a chance to turn around and abandon the solution you seek. It's not too late to back out. If you cancel the need for my services, there'd be no harm, no foul."

That monumental choice had weighed heavily on the stallion's mind. Even on his way to this meeting, every step he took constituted a hundred echoes of "yes" and "no" in his head and it was time to finalize his decision.

"What will it be?"

The stranger drew something from within the cloak and held it out. Due to the blackness of the night, Short Stick couldn't make out what it was...until a flash of lightning occurred. It was a brief action that lasted only a fraction of a second, but that was long enough to illuminate the object.

It was a contract; one that took the unmistakable shape of a round, robust, red...

...apple.

"Uhh...I, uh..."

The stallion glanced at it with a clear look of uncertainty. His associate knew Short Stick wasn't stalling, but that didn't mean such an act would be tolerated. The time to give his answer was now.

"Yes...or no?"

A huge gulp was the only sound he made before reaching out ever so slowly. Positioning the small fruit in front of his mouth, he took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut...and took a vicious bite.

Regrettably, the delicious, juicy taste couldn't salvage his already curtailed conscience.

Inside the cloak, the pony's mouth gradually curled into a sadistic, sickening grin as the struggled crunching of the food commenced. The bitten apple was given back as Short Stick discovered that he had to force the chewed pieces down his throat, prompting an even bigger gulp than the first.

"So let it be said, so let it be done. Your wish shall be granted."

Short Stick sadly sighed.

"Now then...give me the location and time."

"Meet me the day after tomorrow, around noon. There's an open field...it's not too far from the Ponyville Schoolhouse..."

The enigmatic entity grinned again.

"You don't say..."

* * *

"Boy, I'm hungry!"

A trio of fillies, known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, sat at a table outside of the school to eat their lunches. All three of their stomaches were rumbling, but the vocalization of hunger came from the pegasus Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle leaned over to see what her friend was eating. Her face twisted in minor confusion as the lunch bag revealed-

"Another peanut butter and banana sandwich?"

"Hey, they're not that bad once you get used to it!"

She wasted no more words and took a big satisfying munch.

The third pony, Apple Bloom, casually smiled as she ate from a small bag of apple chips. She stopped mid-crunch as something far to her right caught her eye.

Sweetie Belle (sitting between the two) turned to her other friend.

"What's up, Apple Bloom?"

"Over there...y'see that?" she asked, gulping her food down.

Sweetie and Scootaloo looked where she was pointing and saw a stallion in the distance pacing back and forth. He seemed to be anxious about something and repeatedly glanced at his watch.

"It's a stallion. So what?" asked Scootaloo.

"He's been hangin' around for like an hour now. Kinda weird, doncha think?"

Apple Bloom's friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe he's...waiting for somepony...?" Sweetie suggested.

"Maaaaaybe..." Apple Bloom said hesitantly.

"Hey, as long he's not making trouble, it's cool," Scootaloo impatiently quipped. "Now...less talk, more eating!"

"Speakin' of which...where's _your_ lunch, Sweetie Belle?"

A light bulb switched on in the girl's head, realizing her absent-mindedness.

"Ah, I forgot! I must've left it in the classroom! Be right back!"

Close friends as they were, their respective interests divided quite often. In this case, Scootaloo was enjoying her food, Sweetie was running back into the schoolhouse to retrieve hers, while Apple Bloom was continuing to observe the stallion, who was finally leaving the area at a fast pace.

The redhead's attention remained focused on the moving target until he finally disappeared from sight. Her narrowed eyes displayed a look of curiosity, suspicion and possibly...ill intent.

* * *

The immense downpour ceased two days ago, but for Short Stick it felt more like two minutes. A gentle, soothing breeze stroked the field of grass in front of him, but he knew it was merely the calm before another great storm.

"Princess Celestia, if you're watching...forgive my actions, for I know not what I do..."

"Somewhat late to repent, isn't it?"

He didn't turn around immediately. Despite only meeting once before, he'd already gotten used to the voice. The bright sun alleviated a sliver of the tension he was experiencing.

"Not too late, I hope."

"That remains to be seen."

Short Stick assumed the cloaked pony would look less threatening under direct sunlight and he was right...but he reminded himself that needed to see this through to the end. Although one strange detail caught his eye; this pony was noticeably shorter than him.

"Eradicate any lingering indecisiveness you possess. Time's up. I'm here..."

The tip of his hoof appeared from the cloak and pointed outward.

"...and so is your company."

Short Stick frowned as he watched seven stallions marching forward. They were tall, strong and most definitely looked untrustworthy. A couple of them were wearing earrings or other assorted jewelry, two of them were wearing ties and suits, and the one in the middle (obviously the leader) had a scar over his left eye.

His coat was white and his mane was a grey with a streak of a lighter shade going through it. The cutie mark on his flank was that of a S-shaped link of chains. He came forward and stopped in the middle of the field. Short Stick did the same. The former stared with ice cold regard.

"Chain Snatch."

"Short Stick."

"I see you brought your buddies with you."

"I call them 'insurance'...just in case you tried to run away again."

"I ran away because you never stopped hounding me! Is your life so pathetic that you'd pursue me all the way to Ponyville!?""

"You crossed us, you cheated us...therefore, you owe us."

The mysterious pony watched from behind some bushes, waiting for Short Stick to summon him...

"I didn't cheat anypony! I've been telling you from the first day I met you, it was was an **accident!** "

"What you claim was an accident, I see as an insult! It's time to pay! One way...or another."

"You know I never owed you a cent! And even if I did, I'd never be able to come up with that much dough! This is extortion, plain and simple!

"Save it! You gonna cough up those bits or what?"

Short Stick sighed and ran a foreleg through his scruffy black mane. He'd speculated long ago that resolving this inevitable conflict via diplomacy was pointless, but there was no real harm in trying.

Now, the time for talk was over. Chain and his gang would surely stomp him into the ground...and that's if he was lucky.

No other viable alternatives were at his disposal anymore...except for his "secret weapon" that was ready to pounce. It then occurred to Short Stick that he had no idea what his uncanny ally was capable of doing.

Still...

"Here goes nothing..." he whispered.

"Got somethin' to stay, loser?" Chain Snatch snarled.

The stallion locked eyes with his. Now for the signal...

"Yes. Crazy as it sounds, I'm gonna fight back."

"Oh, really? How do ya plan to pull that off?"

"By having somepony else do it for me."

Short Stick turned towards the bushes and hollered.

"You can come out!"

The gang of seven witnessed the disguised pony emerge from hiding and approach them. Short Stick allowed his colleague to address the group.

"Your friend here is yesterday's news. **I'm** your problem now."

Chain Snatch and his buddies cackled loudly.

"THAT'S your saving grace!? The shrimp is even tinier than you! Is that weirdo voice supposed to scare me?"

"Who said anything about scaring?"

Short Stick was puzzled at such a question, and his curiosity amplified as he was given a set of goggles and headphones.

"Put these on. And stand back."

"Why?"

"It's necessary equipment. You'll be able to see and hear through them, but they're strong enough to filter out the harmful effects."

"Of what?"

" **Me.** "

Short Stick half-anticipated something like this, but he did as he was told. Whatever was destined to unfold, he was sure it wouldn't be good. Once the gear was securely in place, he stepped back towards the bushes.

"Are you ready?" the stranger asked.

"Just make it fast, punk!" Chain sneered. "Go 'head, dazzle us."

"Believe me...I will."

The pony firmly grabbed the black fabric and flung it off! The scenario seemed to play out in slow-motion as the covering went flying and landed softly on the ground. Suddenly a tremendous flash of white light permeated the field! The dastardly group had to turn away, lest their eyesight give out.

Short Stick's protective goggles worked perfectly, as he didn't feel any urge to close his peepers. What he saw, though...was beyond belief.

Since the beginning, he had wracked his brain regarding the identity of the pony under that dark hood. Now he had the answer...

It was a white unicorn, whose height implied one of young age. The matching mane and tail were curly, colored a pale shade of pink and purple, while the shape of the unveiled body was female.

Whoever it was, she had her head down, waiting for the light to lessen. Chain and the others were finally able to look at the little filly, who was gently clearing her throat.

Short Stick held his breath as the girl raised her head for all to see. What followed was a plagued set of words that would dislodge the equilibrium of one's brain functions...permanently.

"Hi, I'm **Sweetie Belle!** I really like your **MANES!** "

As expected, the headphones adequately shielded him...from the explosive, ear-splitting voice! What a glorious vision to behold! A fluid wave of simple words arranged in that particular order could move mountains! And that _squeak!_ Empowering that last word to no end!

Sweetie Belle's lovely wide smile and her painfully adorable pale green eyes shined brightly, causing a plethora of sparkles to fly in every direction!

She was so captivating, so tantalizing, so...CUTE!

Thoroughly fascinated, Short Stick almost missed out on what else was happening. Thankfully, the headphones didn't completely block the screams coming from...Chain Snatch!?

"AHHHHHH!"

That bullying crook and his cohorts were on the ground, rolling back and forth in unmerciful, relentless agony!

"MY EYES...ARE STREAMING! LUNGS...BURNING!"

"NO...MORE...SPARKLES!"

"THE COLORS...THE COLORS ARE TRAPPING ME!"

"MY HEART'S EXPLODING! DON'T...DON'T STOP IT!"

"ENOUGH, ENOUGH...IT'S NOT ENOUGH!"

"I SEE...SUGAR...EVERYWHERE!"

"MOMMY, DADDY...CUTENESS! HELP ME, HELP ME, HELP ME!"

Short Stick couldn't decide whether to study these seven strange specimens or not. He was afraid to even touch them. The leader of this group was now a shadow of the individual he was three minutes ago.

"Umm...Chain Snatch?"

"Mmmmuuuunn...heeeeeeiiii...aaaarrrrruuuummmph..."

That was all that got out of his throat, and it was doubtful anything coherent would be uttered. Sweetie Belle promptly trotted to his side.

"Oh...don't waste your breath on him, you sillyhead!" she cheerfully pointed out.

Even though her identity was no longer concealed, the filly's attitude still creeped him out. She shook her head and sighed.

"He can't see or hear you anymore...none of them can. All they know now...is cuteness."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Cuteness has infected every fiber of their being, every molecule that makes up their body...it's become their only reason for living. They won't be bothering you again, though. After all...there's no cure."

"What...what have you done?"

Sweetie Belle put on an expression of deceiving innocence, but the calm atmosphere she was exuding made her face all the more eerie to witness. Her eyes looked so bright, yet...so guiltless...and hollow.

"I only did what you asked of me," she noted in a timid voice, shrugging.

"No...this isn't right! Accepting that offer was-"

"Your decision and yours alone. Sweet, little ol' me didn't do this... _you_ did."

"How can you enable such a horrible deed and then casually walk away without blinking? You...you **monster!** I was a fool to-"

"HEY! Don't take this out on me! You were the one in trouble and you were the one who seeked me out to request my assistance! More importantly, don't take this young face of mine for granted! It's a stunning skill that I was born with, but it's not all sunshine and rainbows, y'know!"

"But I-"

"The potency of my abilities was made crystal clear from the start. Maybe you should've taken more time to consider the consequences of your actions before crossing the line!"

"It's n-not...the...the way to-"

"Don't force my hoof unless you also wanna be transformed into one of those brainless, babbling blockheads! And **don't** think I'm not cute enough to do it! I'd expect a little gratitude, considering that what you saw today was a gift! Sir, cuteness is not a toy...yet, you've dared to underestimate its validity! It's like fire...mess around with it, and you'll get BURNED!"

Short Stick's eyes widened. The reality and severity of the situation was finally starting to sink in. He had involved and partnered himself with a source of fantastic power, the ghastly extent of which he was previously unaware.

"Let me put it another way," Sweetie said, with a voice now absolutely devoid of any youthful purity.

Sweetie Belle reached for her cloak and pulled out the apple Short Stick had taken a bite from. The stallion cringed as she placed it in front of him, since it served as a cruel reminder of his agreement.

"This is your brain."

Her foreleg shot downward with the intensity of a huge hammer. The impact completely demolished the red object. Short Stick briefly turned his head away as pieces flew in different directions. Sweetie raised her hoof off the dirt, revealing only a slushy mess where the fruit once was.

" **This** is your brain on cuteness."

He looked at the small wreck before him and then at the little filly, whose glare hadn't faltered in the slightest.

"Any **questions?** "

Short Stick froze in place. His new sense of remorse and guilt manifested itself in an erratic jitter that spread throughout his entire body.

"No, no...it wasn't supposed to end this way...!"

"Before our meeting in the alley that night, you had the luxury of time! You could've changed your mind at any moment and called it off! There wouldn't have been a penalty for that. But instead, you kept on pushing forward and in the end, you made your choice. Now you're gonna live with it!"

"I just wanted them off my back...I didn't want things to turn out like this...not like this..."

Sweetie ignored the muttering, put her cloak back on and pulled the hood over her head once more. Before leaving, she rummaged through her associate's saddlebags and pulled out a pouch of gold coins identical to the one he'd given her previously. Verifying the number of bits inside (with unbelievable speed and accuracy), she hid the money in her cloak and walked off, never looking back.

Short Stick's enemies had been dealt with, and the stallion himself had slumped to the ground, forever racked with shame and remorse over the horrible attrocity he'd unleashed.

"Not like this...not like this...not like this..."

* * *

"Hey, guys!" chirped a familiar voice.

"Ugh...jeez, Sweetie!" Scootaloo complained. "Lunch period's almost over! What happened, you get lost?"

"Not sure how, but I misplaced my lunchbag! Found it, though."

Sweetie Belle took her seat back at the table and started to eat at top speed, wanting to make up for lost time.

"Ya ain't gotta wolf it down like a rabid dragon, girl. Pace yourself!" Apple Bloom advised.

"Aw, I'm fine! By the way, I have great news!"

"Let's hear it."

"I managed to scrounge up some money, so we can finally afford to put some real spit and polish on the clubhouse!"

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom jaws dropped simultaneously.

"WHAT!?" the pegasus shouted.

"Applejack said it'd take a **huge** chunk a' change for all the darn renovations and additions we wanted to make!"

"So...where'd you get the moolah? Have you been holding out on us?"

"Easy, Scoots!" Sweetie protested. "I just took on a few quick jobs these past few months...and wonder of wonders, they paid really well!"

"A likely story!"

Sweetie Belle pulled what was often considered a dirty tactic; she whipped out a sad (but oh-so lovable) frown, sugarcoating it with the cutest pout she could muster.

"Why are you being so mean, Scootsy? I...I was only trying to help..." she timidly explained, letting out a fake sniffle.

Following five seconds of awkward silence, the other two Crusaders began laughing.

"Forget it, Scootaloo...nopony can stay mad at that pretty mug for long!" Apple Bloom noted.

"Yeah, yeah. As long as she has the money, that's what counts...I guess," she agreed. "Y'know, that cute face of yours is dangerous! Watch who you use it on!"

Upon hearing these words, the young unicorn's (false) expression of sadness reverted back to one of moderate cheerfulness.

"Oh, I do..." she coolly replied.

With the matter settled, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo left the table to throw away their trash. While their backs were turned, Sweetie Belle's eyes narrowed and her mouth curled into a sinister grin that whispered...

"I **do**..."

* * *

 _And now, a Pony Service Announcement from the Partnership for a Cute-Safe Equestria..._

Hi, I'm Sweetie Belle. Most of you know me as a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders; our group's powers of dedication, endurance, and pure will are what grants us the strength to pursue a personal goal...our cutie marks.

However, that's not what I'm here to talk about. I want to discuss something much more important; there's a phenomenon that sweeps across Equestria, quite capable of leaving irreversible disaster in its wake.

It's an adversary that's existed since the beginning of time and continues to threaten life to this very day, lacing its poison through our peaceful society.

This enemy's name is...cuteness.

That's right. Cuteness is a very serious issue whose level of exquisite riches equal its dark interior. When conducted properly, it's a special magic that can open the gates of peace, love and optimism inside a pony's heart.

But when used improperly, it lets loose a terrible beast of ugliness, resulting in a severe case of cuteness abuse. This condition can cause incalculable damage to every aspect of a pony's life. Your mind becomes unhinged and the physical effects are no less harmful. Before you know it, an alarming addiction will develope.

The dramatization you've just watched displays the extreme dangers of cuteness misuse and needlessly inflicting it on others. Nopony deserves to be brutalized in this manner and it's our job to eliminate the problem which will ravage our world if left neglected.

If you or somepony you know suffers from cuteness abuse, admit them into a treatment program. Be a true friend and get them the help they need. And if you're somepony who wields cuteness, you have a responsibility to use it safely and wisely for the benefit of those around you as well as for the good of our beloved kingdom.

Representing the Partnership for a Cute-Safe Equestria, this is Sweetie Belle, telling everypony out there to take care of themselves, as well as each other. And remember, if any shady characters offer you an unchecked or unprotected abundance of cuteness...

JUST SAY NO!

Thank you for listening.

But seriously, though...I really like your **MANES!**

* * *

Goodness...what a story. I'll trust in that this fanfic hasn't left any of you with irreversible brain damage. We're all friends here, aren't we? By now, I'd be a...wait, are any of you readers still conscious? Sane? Alive? (And if so, hopefully not vengeful?)

Well...hey, uh...if Sweetie Belle's wrath has left you in a state of misery, pain or torture, just remember who we should **really** place the blame on!

It wasn't me...it was the one-horned pony!

Um, gotta go! Bye!


End file.
